Dr. Isaac Taft
Dr. Issac Taft was a manipulative and sociopathic human scientist. Character arc Dr. Issac Taft arrives unannounced at the apartment of Dr. Lauren Lewis to personally deliver a science award that Lauren had won, but failed to attend the awards ceremony to accept because she waited for Bo to accompany her, and Bo failed to show up. His goal was to aggressively recruit her to work for his research company. Taft acts like he is just interested in her scientific skills and does not let on that he knows about the Fae and her involvement with them. After failing at several attempts, he is finally successful in convincing a disheartened Lauren to leave Hale, the Acting Ash, and the Light Fae to work for him in conducting cutting-edge medical research. His laboratory turned out to be a ruse for, unknown to Lauren, he was actually researching Fae genetics and wanted to appropriate Lauren's expertise about the Fae. He kidnapped Fae to torture and experiment on them. One of his captives is Aife. It is revealed that he was the male figure that carried her, unconscious, after she let herself fall off a stairway handrail during her fight with Bo in Blood Lines. Taft had Dyson kidnapped for the purpose of extracting his DNA, transfer the cells into himself, and become a wolf shape-shifter. When Lauren discovers what he is really experimenting, she is shocked and plans to leave, but he reminds her that after all that had happened with her and the Fae, no one else would take her now. (Lauren didn't know it, but her name was on the vial containing the drug used on Dyson so that he could be captured.) Lauren afterwards agrees to perform the DNA transfer on the condition that he let Bo, who had earlier been captured, go unharmed. Taft is at first skeptical, but after Lauren (with her back turned to him) tells Bo that the "Fae ruined my life...cursed my girlfriend...held me prisoner", and that joining Taft was a chance for her to "do something meaningful, to save my kind", then rejects Bo, he is convinced about her change of heart. Lauren goes through with the surgery and seems to be extracting Dyson's DNA, but afterwards when Taft is fleeing from Dyson, Dyson informs him that Lauren had not transferred his DNA into him, but had, instead, turned him into a Human-Cabbit hybrid. (Lauren had sabotaged Taft's plan by secretly collecting the DNA from the Cabbit she had been locked in a cell with, and falsely led Taft to believe that she was willing to transfer Dyson's DNA into him.) Stunned by this revelation, he pleads with Dyson to spare him. Dyson decides to give Taft a running head-start before transforming into a wolf, chasing him down, and eating him. Personality Evil mad scientist exhibiting: intelligence, maniacal behavior, manipulative skills, and bouts of anger. He displays traits of megalomania and appears to have no feelings of empathy towards the Fae. He was responsible for a mass grave of Dark and Light Fae corpses. Called a sociopath by Lauren (Those Who Wander), he was incapable of feeling guilt and sought to dominate others at all cost. Quote "There's nothing to worry about. Trust me." – to Lauren. (Adventures in Fae-bysitting) Trivia * Always appears in old jeans and a suit jacket. He wears the same jeans in Episodes 3.08, 3.11, and 3.12. The jeans can be identified by the large hole on the upper right leg. * It is unknown why Taft wears a peace symbol t-shirt in Episode 3.12. * The outdoors location scenes used to show Taft's laboratory were filmed at the Dunlap Observatory, near Toronto.Dunlap Observatory Appearances * 3.08 Fae-ge Against The Machine * 3.11 Adventures in Fae-bysitting * 3.12 Hail, Hale * 3.13 Those Who Wander References Ilist Ilist Category:Recurring Characters Ilist Ilist